


Answers To My Confessions

by screwstyles



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Max, Riding, Rimming, Some Fluff, but seriously this is nothing but 8K of porn, mean max, mild thigh kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwstyles/pseuds/screwstyles
Summary: Daniel thinks it's a good idea to spend the night teasing Max in public. Max shows him it's not.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Answers To My Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> one day I aim to write something that isn't rated explicit. until then, this is what my brain has to offer. big thank you to M who helped me with the inspiration for this and sent me encouragement in the form of filthy thoughts.
> 
> title from make me feel by janelle monae
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

_Daniel really shouldn’t be allowed at Red Bull parties anymore_ , Max thinks as he glares at him across the room where he’s talking to the mechanics like they’re old friends. Which they are, but that’s beside the point. What matters now is that Daniel is making life very difficult for Max, and that just won’t do. 

He hums at Pierre in acknowledgement even though he’s not really listening to his story, and redoubles his efforts of vanishing Daniel off the face of the earth as soon as possible. Daniel, clearly unbothered, winks at him from where he is distributing shots to the mechanics surrounding him. 

Max is going to kill him. 

Pierre says something that makes Alex and Lily laugh next to Max, and he tries to refocus back on the conversation, except that – well, Daniel waits to lock eyes with Max before tilting his head back and downing his jaegerbomb, not blinking once. As he deposits the empty glass on the bar surface, Max can barely make out a droplet slide down from his lips to his neck, glimmering in the low light of the hotel bar Red Bull had kindly rented out for them. Or unkindly, depending on where you stand. 

Mainly, Max currently stands on the edge of a very bad decision, which he has been hurtling towards all evening. Daniel has been strutting around the club looking like the incarnation of every wet dream Max has ever had, his loose sleeveless vest top showing off the sharp definition of his biceps, flexing under his skin whenever Daniel moves. And move he _does_ , particularly since he first noticed Max’s eyes glued to him, as if he’s preening under Max’s lustful gaze. 

That, Max could handle, could slip in and out of conversations with sponsors and management alike, which of course Daniel took as a challenge. It started off subtle, brushing past him to get to the bar or the toilets, squeezing his waist or shoulder in what could be dismissed a friendly manner; after all, they used to be much more openly tactile back when Daniel was at Red Bull, and no one batted an eyelid then. It’s not exactly a stretch to imagine they would have kept that dynamic going. 

When Max could still mostly function like a normal human being, Daniel, like the nuisance he is, amped it up. He joined Max’s circle, making a space for himself despite there being none, and slotted himself into the conversation easily while tracing the nail of his finger down Max’s spine, applying just enough pressure for Max to feel the slow slide of it against his skin through his shirt. Max started losing track of the topic already, relying on Daniel to keep the attention on himself, but it got even worse when Daniel’s finger reached the small of Max’s back, and between one sentence and the next, Daniel slipped his hand under the thin fabric of the shirt, pressing his warm palm against Max’s already overheated skin. 

He scratched lightly just above where the waistband of Max’s jeans reached, and when Max turned to glare at him, his intentions were halted halfway through when the scent of Daniel’s cologne hit him. The absolute _bastard_ knew it was Max’s favourite, that something about the combination of the rich musk tangled with Daniel’s own scent turned him on, which he had confessed exactly once under a lot of duress in the form of Daniel’s tongue on his cock. 

Daniel used the moment to his advantage, of course. The conversation, not having halted for a second, turned to him, and Daniel replied something to one of the sponsors, his signature megawatt smile firmly in place. He then turned towards Max subtly, including him in the conversation. 

“Don’t you agree, Max?” he asked, looking way too innocent for the way his fingers were now inching underneath the waistband of Max’s jeans right in front of their management’s eyes. The glint in his eyes told Max he knew the exact effect his touches were producing as he slipped one finger below the boxer briefs Max was wearing and dipped the first knuckle teasingly lightly into Max’s crack. 

Max fish-mouthed for a second, eyes wide and not quite believing the situation Daniel had created for him, before croaking out a _yes, absolutely_ to whatever the question was, every single cell of his brain focused on the pressure Daniel was now lightly applying to his skin. Daniel smirked at him slightly, masking it into a friendly smile nearly immediately as one of the investors replied to them. Max couldn’t give a fuck if they were planning on selling him to Williams right now, not with the way Daniel bit his lip and winked at him before withdrawing his hand and disappearing into the crowd. 

Max still hasn’t really recovered from that, nevermind the fake-playful slap Daniel delivered to Max’s bum as he was passing him on the way to the bar again ten minutes later. Michael, following after him, cluelessly laughed as if this was another way Daniel’s friendly teasing was manifesting itself. It certainly was not, and Max would deal with Michael later. 

For now, he settles for glaring at Daniel’s arms and neck and hands from across the club while pretending to listen to Pierre. He’d like to think he’s been successful so far, hiding the impact of his _idiotic_ boyfriend on him well, until he shifts his eyes to find the group surrounding him looking at him with smug faces and raised eyebrows. 

He can’t really be blamed when his attention is drawn away immediately by Daniel lying down on the counter and lifting his vest top up, one of the mechanics pouring something from a bottle onto Daniel’s abs. He registers Daniel smirking at him as the mechanic in question leans in towards his stomach, presumably licking the shot off Daniel’s skin. Daniel keeps eye contact as he deliberately tilts his head back like he does when Max finds his prostate or finally lets him come after edging him for an hour straight. 

Max will very possibly either file a formal complaint against letting rival teams’ drivers into Red Bull’s parties, or commit murder in the first degree. 

He can feel the tops of his cheeks heat up under Daniel’s intense gaze, and when he looks away and back to his circle, he has a distinct feeling he might be blushing as he turns to find three pairs of eyes on him. Alex, Lily and Pierre all smile at him all too knowingly, as if they can read the thoughts crossing his mind word for word. 

Alex hip checks him lightly, motioning towards the bar. 

“Go, we’ll cover for you,” he tells him, rather too gently for the fire Max feels burning inside him now. He still chooses to pretend not to understand. 

“Go where?” he asks, as if his friends were fools – but, well, he has to try and save at least a tiny bit of his dignity. 

Pierre lifts his eyebrows curiously. 

“Do you really want us to spell it out?” he asks, clearly amused, and nods towards where Daniel has now slipped off the counter and onto the other side of the bar to the unimpressed looks of the bartender. 

Under other circumstances Max might refuse a bit more, find it annoying he’s so transparent in his reactions, apparently, but tonight he really does have a one-track mind. He swallows unsurely, then nods solemnly as he starts towards the bar. Daniel seems to be very engrossed in mixing multiple types of alcohol into one oversized shot glass to the tune of enthusiastic cheers from the mechanics around him. 

He doesn’t notice Max approach at first, which is a blessing in itself as it gives Max a moment to breathe and form a plan of action. He has a vague idea of what he wants to do with Daniel tonight, and the mental image alone is making his jeans feel uncomfortably tight in certain places – he needs to reel it in before Daniel spots him. Max steels his gaze, schools his features into a neutral expression as not to give anything away, and closes the last few meters of distance between them. 

Daniel has the audacity to grin widely at Max as his eyes slide over him, and he pretends to ignore him, pushing the frankly disgusting looking shot glass towards one of Max’s strategists. Max considers them both traitors. Max, not one to be ignored, pastes on a friendly smile for the benefit of any onlookers, and leans into Daniel, grabbing his hand and trapping it on the counter, uncaring about the sticky surface. 

“You have five minutes to follow me and meet me in my room,” he tells him in a low voice, knowing he will be heard. When he leans back and takes in Daniel’s face, the smug grin that was previously there has vanished and his eyes are dark, his mouth agape. 

Max doesn’t stick around to find out if Daniel complies with his order – he will if he knows what’s good for him. 

Instead, he heads directly up to his room, relishing in the few minutes he has to cool his mind. He wants to do so many things to Daniel, wants to release all the pent-up tension Daniel has been building up within him all night with his teasing, and having a moment to himself helps him prioritise, decide on the way to go about getting what he wants. 

He doesn’t have to wait long to hear the key card slide into the reader and the door opening, an eager looking Daniel walking through to pause in front of where Max is sat on the bed, now only in his boxer briefs. His eyes are even more blown than before, and he looks like he ran from the lifts to Max’s room, his breathing a tad quicker than usual. 

Even with Daniel fully dressed and standing, towering over him, he feels in control, knows Daniel will do as he says. Still, he allows him the illusion for a second as Daniel crowds against him, nearly tackling him to the bed in his haste to connect their lips. Max indulges him for a few moments, content to have his boyfriend near him after an excruciating evening of withholding, parting his lips to let Daniel’s tongue into his mouth as he tastes him, hearing Daniel moan into him. The other, stubborn part of him roars its head within him soon after, though, and with one last wet curl of his tongue he pushes Daniel away with a hand on his chest, separating them with an audible _smack_. 

Daniel brushes his damp hair out of his eyes, looking like he wants to resume what they were doing when Max shushes him quickly. 

“You had your fun, now I’ll have mine,” he tells him, nodding towards the bed behind their backs. “Strip and lie down.” 

For a second, Daniel looks like he wants to protest, and he lets out a whine that is just on the right side of needy for Max’s taste, but with another stern look, he complies. As he starts tugging off his frankly sinful vest top, Max can’t stop himself from tracing a fingertip over the neat treasure trail leading down the newly exposed abs in front of him. 

“You couldn’t contain yourself, could you? Had to tease me every chance you got, rile me up to the point where I couldn’t take it,” he says airily, putting on a casual façade that is in perfect juxtaposition to the fire burning up inside him. 

Daniel mewls, begins to say something, but Max shushes him again. 

“You didn’t really think you could get away with that, did you?” he asks Daniel, who is now naked and settling on top of the bed, arranging his limbs. Max twists around, waits a minute for Daniel to stop moving, and once he looks pleased with how he is sat up against the headboard, Max crawls on top of him. He sits himself down on Daniel’s lap, arse cheeks pressing against the erection underneath him, and grinds down roughly, only a thin layer of his boxer briefs separating them. Daniel’s eyes are already dark, a flush high on his cheeks, and as pretty as Max finds that, he doesn’t want to get distracted form his mission. 

He tangles one of his hands in Daniel’s curls, roughly tilts his neck to one side and drags him into a filthy kiss, spit slick and anything but gentle. He shifts his hips again, lets Daniel’s cock get some friction as he pushes down, and revels in the groan Daniel lets out at that, biting at Max’s lip. Max immediately pulls away from him, disentangles their limbs and moves away from Daniel’s reach when he tries to pull Max back towards him. 

“I don’t think you’ve caught on yet,” Max laughs lightly, easily. “Tonight, you only get what I want to give you. See how it feels, being teased all evening and not being allowed to touch.” 

Daniel furrows his brows, slides down the bed when Max pushes at his shoulder insistently. 

“What do you mean I’m not allowed to touch?” he asks, looking up at Max, doe-eyed and so handsome. It’s intoxicating, really, how seeing Daniel like this makes blood rush through Max, the thrill that goes up his spine when he straddles Daniel once again and takes a hold of his wrists, roughly presses them against the bed above Daniel’s head. 

“I mean, you’re to keep your wrists here,” Max explains patiently and waits for Daniel’s reaffirming nod once realisation dawns on him. 

“What are you going to do?” Daniel asks. His voice is an octave lower already from how turned on he is, and when Max lets go of his wrists, he stays still, doesn’t move. 

Max smiles at him, saccharine-sweet, maintaining steady eye-contact. Plus, he also doesn’t want to miss a second of Daniel’s face slipping into something submissive and pliant, getting more affected by what Max is doing by the second. 

“Do you really think I’m going to tell you just because you asked?” Max smirks down at Daniel, runs his hands down Daniel’s torso just because he can, just because he wants to see the goosebumps that his fingers leave on Daniel’s body. He loves how responsive Daniel is, how his body instantly lets him know when Max is making him feel good. It’s instant gratification, and it’s an addiction Max is fully comfortable with. 

Daniel bites his lip and his biceps flex like he wants to lift them up, but at the last moment decides not to go against Max’s instructions. 

“No,” he finally concedes, breathes out. It’s so uncharacteristic of him, to passively have all the attention on him rather than taking it, and Max nearly wants to abandon his plan just to admire Daniel a bit longer. Nearly. 

“No,” Max agrees. He slides his gaze up to Daniel’s wrists, lifting his eyebrows in a silent reminder to keep them where they are – crossed and pressed into the sheets. Once he’s sure Daniel’s got the message, he braces his palms against Daniel’s tensed abs and lowers his body down until Daniel’s erection is pressed against his bum, moves his hips back and forth in a slow rotation until Daniel bites his lower lip but remains in place. His breathing picks up, his ribcage expanding slightly more often than half a minute ago, but other than that his body doesn’t move. 

Max does it again, harder this time, grinds down to really apply pressure to Daniel’s cock, lets it rub against his arse through the thin fabric of the boxer briefs he still hasn’t taken off. Daniels lips part and he lets out something akin to a whine, followed by a whispered _Max_ , but again stays still. 

He passes the test with flying colours. 

Pleased with Daniel, Max climbs up the bed until he’s straddling Daniel’s chest, knees under his armpits. He thinks about teasing him for a second longer, maybe grind up against his mouth, but then thinks better of it – while he wants to prolong it for Daniel, there’s no reason he should deny himself his own pleasure. After all, he was the one who had to make it through the evening tonight, he deserves something in return. He rotates on his axis, makes quick work of his underwear to fling it somewhere on the floor and arches his back to stick out his bum a bit; he’s not been doing his squats for nothing, doubling down on the number of reps and upping the weights, and he knows Daniel’s been appreciating it, too. Sure enough, his right leg twitches in Max’s eyeline and there’s a whimper from behind him. 

Max suppresses a victorious grin. 

“Quiet, Daniel,” he chastises nevertheless, schooling his voice to sound steelier than the smile on his face would warrant. Sue him – his hot as fuck boyfriend loves his arse, he’s allowed to be smug. 

The command is obsolete, really, as Max lowers himself onto Daniel’s face slowly but surely. He doesn’t want to suffocate Daniel, but he also knows he’s not made of sugar and can handle a bit of pressure. 

“Tap me on the hip if you need a break,” Max reminds him, an unspoken rule that he still feels more comfortable voicing out loud every time he takes charge. “Otherwise, only your mouth is allowed to touch me.” 

He breaches the gap, then, pushes down and tips forward until he feels the familiar scratch of Daniel’s stubble against his inner thighs, and then feels Daniel lean up into him, licking a stripe across his hole. Even though he’s prepared for it, Max still shudders at the contact, involuntarily jerks his hips down into Daniel’s mouth. He rights himself, stabilises himself with his hands firmly planted in the mattress, and brings himself up, allows Daniel to set the pace. 

He licks at Max again, a broad swipe of his tongue that is nearly teasing, and Max is prepared to deliver a slap to Daniel’s thigh, maybe a stern tap of a finger to the head of his cock lying so prettily on show for Max, when Daniel opens his mouth and presses an open-mouthed kiss right to his hole, then circles his wet tongue around it so thoroughly Max loses his train of thought. 

He does it again, licks into Max with vigour and sucks on his rim, and Max is powerless not to let out a sigh, keen into the air at how good Daniel’s mouth feels on him. He tries to tighten his hold on the mattress but it’s fruitless, and with the next sloppy prod of Daniel’s tongue at his rim Max shifts one of his hands, grips the tattoos spread out on the tan, smooth skin of Daniel’s thigh. He pants out when Daniel pushes his tongue in, laps at the sensitive inside like’s starving, and gives an experimental nudge of his hips downwards. 

Daniel gets the hint instantly. He stiffens his tongue and stills beneath Max, lets him push himself down onto it, fuck himself on Daniel’s tongue. Having Daniel like this under him, ready to be used and giving himself over to Max’s pleasure sends a thrill straight through him, and his neglected dick twitches, aching to be touched. Max rides down, adjusts his position to use the hand not gripping with a vice-like grip at Daniel’s thigh to wrap around his head, gives it some much needed friction. 

He vaguely hears Daniel grunt against him over his own now-loud moans of pleasure, and Max opens his eyes he had unconsciously shut in pleasure just in time to see a drop of precome drip from the tip of Daniel’s cock onto his abs. That more than anything gets to him, how Daniel is so fucking hard just from licking him out, allowing Max to use him for his own pleasure, trusting him with his body. It’s heady, really, seeing physical proof of how much this turns him on, how being denied his own pleasure somehow _becomes_ his own pleasure. 

On the next rock up Max pauses, stills above Daniel’s face with what he thinks is a distance just large enough to make Daniel crane his neck, try to get to Max’s hole if he knows anything at all about his boyfriend – and sure enough, a second later a throaty whine sounds from behind Max, like Daniel can’t quite contain himself. 

Well, Max can’t, either. 

“You want it?” he asks, thrilled with the power of knowing that whether or not Daniel responds, both will result in his loss one way or another: either he will speak when specifically told not to and receive a punishment for that, or remain quiet and risk not having Max back on his tongue anytime soon. 

The resounding silence isn’t long at all, just like Max predicted. Given a choice, Max is sure Daniel would choose to eat him out ten times out of ten, consequences be damned. 

“Yeah, baby, please. Wanna get you off,” Daniel moans, his voice low, needy like only Max can make him. “Want your pretty arse back on my face, please.” 

If the deep, gravelly rasp of his voice wasn’t enough to make Max’s stomach twist, the way Daniel’s own cock twitches against his abs as he begs would be. 

Max sits up, smirks at Daniel over his shoulders as soon as his face comes into view. His lips are so pink, mouth wet, and for all that his tan skin should hide it, he looks _flushed_ , affected in a way that makes his eyes a bit watery as searches out eye contact, pants out when Max’s gaze lands on him. 

“Thought I told you to stay quiet?” Max reminds him, wrapping hand around his dick, giving it a stroke of relief. He’s closer than he thought, the look on Daniel’s face as Max drinks him in getting him there easily. “I was gonna let you get me off, but now I don’t think you deserve to.” 

Max quickens the pace on himself, starts twisting his palm whenever he reaches the tip, exaggerates his movements so Daniel definitely knows what he’s doing. 

“Was going to let you watch, but now I don’t think I will. You just got too greedy, didn’t you?” His neck is starting to hurt from the angle, but hell if he’s going to miss even a second of the flicker of Daniel’s heated stare between his arse and his face. 

His hips start involuntarily jerking into his own palm when he’s only a couple of strokes away from coming, and the desperation is reflected on Daniel’s face, if for different reasons. His hands flex against the sheets, and while Max wants to take pity on him, it’s too delicious to see how Daniel’s eyelashes flutter and he lets out a frustrated groan as Max’s hand stills on his cock, ropes of his come splattering on Daniel’s abs. 

Daniel’s torso jerks up from the bed, like every part of him wants to be closer to Max, wants to ensure every drop of come lands on his skin, gives him the contact Max has been denying him so far. It has the desired effect – the come paints a pretty picture right above where Daniel’s cock is red and what must be painfully hard, mixing in with the dark of his treasure trail. Just to drive the point home, Max drags the tip of his spent cock against a patch of clean skin, rubs in the rest of his come into Daniel’s skin. He feels the right side of feral and animalistic, like he’s claiming Daniel with it, but judging by the heavy bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallows, Daniel doesn’t exactly mind that. 

Once the aftershock has worn off, Max splays one palm over Daniel’s thigh, lightly traces the tattoo there as he keeps an eye on Daniel. He means it as a calming gesture more than anything, doesn’t want to continue teasing him with _this_ knowing the next stage of his plan. 

Daniel takes a few deep breaths, lets his gaze settle on Max’s face. His eyes are still a stormy dark, biceps taut against the sheets, the muscles there twitching lightly, but when Max sends him a small smile from where he’s perched, Daniel returns it. 

“Baby, please, do something,” he pleads, accent thick and voice dipping like molten lava, rough the way Max likes it best. 

Max hums non-committedly, as if he’s considering it – he's not, he fully knows the next step of his plan to give Daniel a taste of his own medicine, but Daniel doesn’t need to know that. The fact that Daniel has loved and studied him for years and can probably see right through him is an unimportant detail. 

He pretends to relent, if only to give Daniel a false sense of victory, lure him into a semblance of security before Max takes what he wants from him. 

“Pass me the lube,” he tells him evenly, observing as Daniel looks up at his arms unsurely. God, his boy is so fast, learns so quickly. “You're allowed to move your arms.” 

Daniel stretches out, blindly fumbles on the nightstand for the tube, seemingly unwilling to crane his neck and in the process lose sight of Max. He gets there eventually, knocking over a water bottle and swiping Max’s watch onto the floor, and hands it to Max with a trembling hand. 

“Thank you,” Max smiles at him, with a hint of a mocking smirk, and adjust his position so he’s now more perpendicular to Daniel, back arched and bum hovering over Daniel’s chest. He uncaps the lube, squeezing out a generous amount onto his fingers before reaching behind himself, slipping in a finger. He exaggerates the moan he lets out, doesn’t bother to check for Daniel’s reaction before plunging it in deeper and withdrawing it halfway. He repeats the movement a couple of times, for just long enough he knows his body won’t reject if he switches to two fingers, and then adds another. 

This time, the sound he lets out isn’t exaggerated in the slightest – it might not be the fingers he would ideally have inside himself, stretching him out, but he still loves the slight twinge of pain, the accompanying give of his walls around his fingers. He starts rocking back onto his fingers once he’s used to the feel of them inside him, with the show he’s putting on for Daniel forming only half the reason. Daniel starts keening about twenty seconds later. 

Max doesn’t even bother with niceties, this time around. 

“Shut up, Daniel,” he tells him sternly, increasing the range of movement, now plunging his fingers in to the knuckles. It’s not nearly as good as when Daniel does it for him, but that’s not for him to know. Then again – 

“I don’t need any input from you. I might wish it was your fingers fucking me, so big and good, but tonight’s not about you, is it, Daniel?” he hangs his head down, increases the pace of his fingers inside him. “Tonight’s about me, and maybe what I want is to tease you like this, make you watch me get myself off while you don’t get a say in it one way or another.” 

Just then Max feels a pair of hands on his arse, one grabbing at his cheek while the fingers of the other trace the skin next to his hole delicately. 

Max doesn’t stop to think about it before he slaps them away roughly. 

Daniel sighs out a breathy _fuck_ , but withdraws his hands. 

Max raises his head, twists his neck to look at Daniel. 

“Can you keep your hands away from me?” he asks, soft but determined, and watches as Daniel hesitates while his eyes dip down to Max’s arse again. He shakes his head slightly. 

“You said I could move my hands,” Daniel pouts up slightly at Max. 

Max tuts at Daniel is acknowledgment. “To hand me the lube, not touch me.” He tilts his head in consideration for a second. 

“Tell you what. I’ll cuff your hands to the bedpost, but in return you can speak. Deal?” 

Daniel seems to think it over for a moment, blinking up at Max silently. Really, this might be the longest he has gone without speaking ever without actually being asleep. 

“Baby, I’m not going to continue or do anything unless you tell me you can handle it,” Max says, and it’s like the words activate something in Daniel’s brain, like he forgot how to form words with his mouth and has finally been reminded. 

He nods eagerly. 

“Cuff me,” he tells Max firmly. “I might die if you don’t keep going, fuck, Maxy, you’re so fucking hot.” Which, not what Max meant, but he won’t refuse the compliment. 

Max smiles down at him, this time genuinely, and as he climbs off the bed and up to stand, bends quickly over to press a kiss to Daniel’s lips. It’s nothing more than a chaste touch, a mostly dry point of contact between their mouths, but he hopes it reminds Daniel that no matter how cruel Max is set on being tonight, it’s always for him, always with love. Based on the slight crinkle of eyes Max catches just before he turns around to head to his suitcase, the message is received. 

He returns promptly, secures the handcuffs around Daniel’s left wrist and loops them behind one of the bars of the bedpost before fastening them around the right one. He turns back around, straddles Daniel to face away from him, and once he’s finished adding more lube to his fingers, picks up where he left off, pushing two fingers into himself. It’s like that snaps something in Daniel, and he remembers what the trade-off is; Max hears the clink of metal against bars, presumes Daniel is trying to touch him again, and when he clearly isn’t successful, gets loud with a variety of praise for Max. 

Max can only imagine how he looks; thighs splayed either side of Daniel, the arch of his back accentuating the roundness of his arse, newly hard cock dragging against Daniel’s abs with each roll of his hips he can’t contain once his fingers dip in particularly deep. The broken sounds from behind, how Daniel can’t seem to shut up about how _beautiful, breath-taking, fucking magnificent_ he looks make him think that Daniel appreciates it, too. 

But because Max is Max, wouldn’t be who he is if he didn’t always push to and past the limit, he only needs a moment longer to figure that if Daniel can now speak, unpunished, he needs to take it up a notch. Having Daniel is always enough, always more than what Max ever expected to have, but he can rarely resist the temptation when an idea this good comes to his mind – and if that involves taking more from Daniel, edging him that much further, then so be it. 

He waits until the noises from behind him have subsided a little bit, converting into a steady rhythmic chanting of _Maxy, fuck, Max_ , before he braces himself with an arm in front of him, leans down a little. He sets his eyes on his target, spares a thought for how Daniel’s cock has remained untouched this whole time, how the dark colour clues him in on just how painful it must be for him, and bends at his waist a bit more. 

Daniel hasn’t caught on, it seems, or at least hasn’t said anything, potentially too mesmerised by the slow drag and twist of Max’s fingers inside his hole, so Max doesn’t think it through before he reaches and kitten licks at the very tip of Daniel’s cock. Be it the surprise friction or how truly desperate Daniel is by now, but the way his hips buck up nearly throws Max off balance, Daniel’s pelvis colliding with Max’s jaw when he cranes his neck to glare at Daniel. 

The contact is by no means hard, more of an aggressive nudge than anything else, but Max does his best to steel his voice as he scolds Daniel. 

“You better not do that again if you want me to touch you at all tonight,” he tells him, accompanying it with a not-so-gentle pinch to his hip. Daniel squirms, but keeps his torso level with the bed this time. 

Max heaves a put-upon sigh just to make Daniel think he’s done with him, sends a little prayer for having his back to him as he can’t stop the smirk that spreads over his lips when Daniel’s thigh muscles tense but his lower body stays rooted to the mattress. Max might be enjoying this control thing a little too much, but Daniel isn’t exactly complaining, is he? 

He places another measured kitten lick to the crown of Daniel’s dick, tastes the familiar bitterness, before increasing his efforts, licking from the tip down to the base following the sensitive vein on the underside. Daniel lets out the prettiest, breathiest whimper when Max pulls off, blows hot air on it. 

“Max, don’t tease, please,” he begs, and Max catches his toes flexing forcefully, as if when unallowed to move the rest of his body, he’s found the one part he wouldn’t be told off for moving. 

Max laughs at Daniel’s words. 

“Really, Daniel? You spend all night teasing me, showing off your arms, letting mechanics take body shots off you, touch me in front of our colleagues, but when _I_ start enjoying myself, do as I please, you can’t take it?” 

Max shifts a bit to place of more of his weight on his thighs, just enough that he can move the hand not currently two fingers deep in himself; he places his arm diagonally across Daniel’s pelvis so he can wrap his palm around the base of his dick, pinkie resting on top of Daniel’s balls. The position is awkward at best, his balance precarious and his arm digging uncomfortably into Daniel’s hip, but Max is nothing if not determined. He tightens his grip on Daniel’s cock, gives it one clumsy stroke with the limited range of motion he has available, before steadying it at the base. 

It’s difficult to multitask, to keep up the in-and-out of his fingers in his hole while aiming his lips to place the tiniest kiss at the very tip of Daniel’s cock, but he manages. It’s worth it when Daniel’s cock twitches in his hand, every part of him so needy for anything Max cares to give him. He eyes the beautiful flush for a second, admires how the foreskin gives way to silky head, and realises his mouth is watering at the sight, like his brain is trained to react to Daniel’s erection by producing saliva if he looks at it for too long. 

He’s not really planning on giving Daniel a blowjob tonight; Max still needs Daniel to fuck him, and edging him too much would be counterproductive, but that doesn’t mean he will let his biological response go to waste. Instead, he closes the gap between his mouth and the tip and spits on it. 

Daniel whines from behind him again, swearing, and Max watches in fascination how the saliva slowly slides down his cock, how Daniel’s body shivers beneath his and his cock twitches _again_ , so impatient. 

And as much as Max would like to think that he’s not impacted by it at all, that taking it slow is only tough on Daniel, he can’t deny that he might die right here, spread across his boyfriend in an awkward position and pretending to have nerves of steel, if he doesn’t get that cock inside him within the next minute. 

He composes himself, withdraws his fingers and lifts his upper body while trying to calm his racing mind by thinking about the FIA management team. He would be successful in toning down his horniness, too, if not for how absolutely _wrecked_ Daniel looks once Max spins to face him. His lips are a dark pink, no doubt a consequence of having bitten at them in between the constant steam of desperate praise, his arms are straining against the cuffs, the bulging of his biceps glorious and inviting. His curls are matted with sweat, eyes dark and blown wide with unmistakable lust, and his chest is heaving like he’s just ran a marathon, except he hasn’t – except that this is all because of Max, because of how he’s been riling him up, teasing him, putting on a show and not letting Daniel be a part of it. 

Perhaps it’s silly, in perfect contrast to the whole situation in front of him, to Daniel spread out under him and beautifully under his mercy, but Max’s heart swells a bit, seeing him so affected. It’s the knowledge that Daniel isn’t like this for anyone else, wouldn't let anyone else have their way with him like he’s letting Max; doesn’t love anyone the way he loves Max. 

Max swallows down the emotions, gives himself a moment to just breathe. It’s sometimes embarrassing, really, how much and how intensely he feels for Daniel, and now’s not the time. He’s pretty sure Daniel knows, anyway, and that it’s very much reciprocated – that doesn’t mean he will go soft on Daniel. 

Still, he allows himself one gentle caress of Daniel’s face, cups his jaw and slides his palm down. He covers the gentleness by placing his thumb on Daniel’s bottom lip, presses down against the plush give of it and revels in how Daniel lets him, quietly looks up at him. 

“You good to last?” Max asks him, knowing Daniel will understand him. Their cock ring is somewhere in Max’s suitcase, and while he wouldn’t want to abandon Daniel to go and retrieve it, he’s ready to do so if Daniel tells him no. 

Daniel is quick to nod against Max’s thumb. 

“I’m good, I’m good, I’ll last, promise.” 

Max nods, and fumbles for the lube he had tossed somewhere on the bed. It requires a bit of effort as he doesn’t want to move from his eyes from the sight in front of him, wants the image of a debauched Daniel spread out under him tattooed on his eyelids, but he manages it with minimum damage. He reaches blindly behind himself for Daniel’s cock and slicks it up, doesn’t tease this time as he settles just above it, guiding the tip to his rim. He locks eyes with Daniel, makes sure he’s looking straight at him as he starts sinking down, inch by slow inch, taking more and more of his cock inside him. Daniel’s big, and while Max spent a generous time opening himself up, the temptation to close his eyes and lean into it is there. 

He pushes past the initial resistance, stubbornly lowering his hips until he’s comfortably sat on Daniel, fully engulfing his dick, feeling it against his insides. 

“You’re always so tight for me, baby,” Daniel sighs. “So wet and warm, your arse is the best thing I’ve ever felt.” 

Max rocks back and forth a bit, grinds his hips in circles as he adjusts to the length inside him, and smirks down at Daniel from where he’s perched on top of him like it’s no big deal. It _is_ a pretty big deal, and the pressure on his rim reminds him of that. 

“And seen,” he adds, because he can and because he knows Daniel thinks so, too. 

“And seen,” Daniel easily agrees, snorting a laugh. 

“Better give you a show then, hadn’t I?” Max asks rhetorically, swivels his hips flatly once more before he braces his hands on Daniel’s abdomen for support. He lifts himself up a tiny bit, only tentatively for now to get into it, and moans out when he sinks back down. It’s barely anything, the movement really only working an inch of Daniel’s cock, but it’s still good, it’s always good with Daniel, affects Max like nothing ever has. 

He does it again, this time working up to about half the length of Daniels dick, and slams himself down, his walls clenching around Daniel, his own hard cock slapping against Daniel’s stomach. It encourages him to add a bit more pace, set a rhythm that’s good for both of them, has Daniel’s cock moving inside him in such a delicious way Max can’t help but whine and close his eyes. He tightens the grip on Daniel’s stomach and shifts his balance to place more of his weight in front, making it easier to bounce up and down on Daniel’s cock. The angle is smooth, lodges every bit of Daniel against Max’s hole so completely Max has to tilt his head up to try and catch his breath. 

Daniel doesn’t seem to be able to shut up either, a mixture of curses and breathy moans leaving his lips, voice rough. On the next touch of Max’s thighs to Daniel’s hips he feels Daniel buck up and into him, and when he’s supposed to lift his arse back up, instead he stays seated, Daniel’s cock buried deep inside him and unmoving. Max opens his eyes and angles his jaw to stare down at Daniel. 

“Stop,” he tells him determinedly, making sure to keep his face expressionless. “I’m in charge here, you just lie and take what I give you.” 

Daniel groans and squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Isn’t it better when I fuck you? Can you even hit your prostate as intensely like that?” 

Max considers lying, telling him that _yes, he can, actually_ , but then thinks better of it and decides the truth will be better. 

“No, I can’t. But I told you, tonight’s not about you. Now keep your hips still,” he orders, and doesn’t waste any more time before lifting himself up again only to forcefully bring his bum down, the skin slapping obscenely with the force. Daniel _is_ right; Max keeps wiggling on nearly every bounce, trying to find the right angle to hit his prostate, but it’s difficult like this, and all he really wants is for Daniel to fuck up into him like he usually does and hit it spot-on. 

But Max is determined, and he’s stubborn, and he keeps trying until he finally gently nudges the head of Daniel’s cock up against it. It sends a jolt through his body, and he claws at the skin of Daniel’s taut abdomen as he lets out a sound that can only be described as a mewl. Intent on keeping the same angle he twists down, redoubles his efforts of getting Daniel’s cock to reach that place inside him again, but he must accidentally twist out of position because on the next slam down the same electric spark never comes. 

Max whines pitifully, straightens his back and rolls his hips desperately, but the moment is lost. He huffs out unhappily, but continues riding Daniel stubbornly despite this. 

“Maxy, let me help you, baby, let me fuck you like you want,” Daniel pleads, and when Max opens his eyes to look at him, he’s powerless not to comply. He can deny it later on, say he did it because _he_ decided so, but really, he can’t stand another moment of not having Daniel rough and fast after the prolonged foreplay. And not having Daniel’s hands on him has been tougher than he’d like to let on. 

He stretches just enough to be able to reach where the cuffs are keeping Daniel’s wrists bound to the bedpost, and undoes them with minimal effort. He flings them off to the side with ease, and the moment Daniel can, he brings his hands down to Max’s thighs, slides them up and down the smooth skin like he’s been starved and reaches behind with one hand to squeeze Max’s arse cheek. 

Max would feel a bit objectified if he didn’t know just how fascinated Daniel was with him gaining mass in his lower body, and so instead of protesting, he grinds back into his touch, encouraging Daniel to touch more of his arse. Plus, he’s _proud_ of his body, and if the added bonus is being able to drive his boyfriend crazy with how thick his thighs are, then so be it. 

Daniel spends a moment just touching him up, looking at Max as if in a daze, not quite believing he’s finally allowed to touch, until Max gets impatient and brings him out of his thoughts. 

“Thought you promised me to fuck me like I wanted?” he mocks, and not a second later do both of Daniel’s hands move across Max’s lower back and up to his shoulders, crossing to wrap around opposite sides, forcing Max down and pressing their chests together. He finds his head hovering right above Daniel’s shoulder, arms around his neck, and after some shuffling sounds where Daniel presumably plants his feet on the bed, Max has no choice but to bite into the skin in front of him as Daniel pulls out and forcefully drills back into him. 

The leverage of this position works instantly, with Daniel’s cock hitting Max’s prostate head-on, and Max can’t help but whimper with every ruthless thrust of Daniel’s hips. His hold on Max’s shoulders doesn’t lessen, and Max becomes increasingly aware of his cock trapped between them, the only friction provided by their stomachs rubbing together on each thrust. 

Max would be embarrassed about the moans and cry-like panting sounds he keeps letting out it if wasn’t for how Daniel can’t seem to keep quiet either; his dirty talk is filthy at the best of times, but Max’s earlier show seems to have reduced him to lewdness, any brain-to-mouth filter eliminated as he groans _your arse was made for my cock_ and _such a tight hole_ and _you might think you’re in charge but all you want is to be used_ against Max’s skin. 

Max would normally disagree and not give Daniel the pleasure of knowing just how right he is, but it would mostly be pointless with the whine he lets out as Daniel rams into him particularly hard. He shivers against Daniel’s chest, arches his back as much as he can in the trapped position that he is to try and rub his dick against Daniel’s torso. He’s impressed with Daniel’s stamina, how he still hasn’t come yet despite being on edge for longer, when Max is struggling to hold out already despite having already come once tonight. 

The final blow comes when Daniel slides one hand down Max’s back, the other very much keeping him in place, and lifts to slap Max’s arse cheek hard on the next thrust in. Max mewls loudly and bites forcefully into the skin of Daniel’s neck as he stills and comes between them, cock jerking as he works through his orgasm wave by wave when Daniel keeps steadily pumping his hips into him. 

Daniel must have been holding out for Max to come, because no more than three thrusts later he buries his cock into Max deep and tightens his grip on where his palms are currently resting, one on Max’s shoulder and one on his arse. He lets out a deep noise as he fills Max up, then sinks into the sheets, boneless and sated. 

They stay in the position for a minute, just breathing quietly, enjoying each other’s closeness, until Daniel’s soft dick slips out of Max’s hole and he moves his hands to cover Max’s thighs, stroking up and down them soothingly. 

Max snuffles into him, unwilling to move despite feeling the come leaking out of him and probably onto Daniel who must now be covered in three loads. It’s too warm, too comfortable, too easy to stay here, let Daniel caress his muscles and press kisses wherever he can reach, which varies from his sweaty neck to his temple and cheekbone. If Max tilted his head the slightest bit up, he could connect their lips, but something about feeling the fast thud of Daniel’s heart against his skin makes him reluctant to move even an inch. Instead, Max frees one hand from behind Daniel’s neck and lets his thumb trace the strong curve of his neck, the sharp angle of his jaw. 

“I don’t think that taught you not to tease me in public,” Max huffs tiredly against Daniel’s skin. 

He can feel Daniel’s ribs shake with laughter when he responds. 

“Well, for a second I _did_ think you might genuinely strangle me,” Daniel responds, squeezing the flesh in his hands lightly, comfortingly. 

“Only for a second?” Max snorts. “I’ll be sure to make my intentions clearer next time.” 

Daniel arches up with the exhale as he laughs this time, jostling Max in progress. 

“As long as it’s with your thighs, baby, I’ll be happy. What a way to go,” Daniel sighs mock wistfully, but Max isn’t sure it’s all fake. The thought makes his breath hitch, which he covers up with a grumble. 

“Shut the fuck up,” he tells Daniel, but performs the near impossible exertion of strength to press a kiss into Daniel’s shoulder. 

“Bath time?” Daniel hums, caressing Max’s thigh with his thumb soothingly. 

“Two more minutes,” Max responds, focussing on Daniel’s warm touch. He thinks they could stay like this until their breathing has evened out and their heartbeats have synchronised, becoming one in a different, but just as good, way. 

And so they do. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm screwstyles on tumblr


End file.
